Crew Of Eleven
by Dino767
Summary: What is there were two more members of the Straw Hats? That is it. Rated M for language, violence, and possible lemons if you're lucky.
1. The Trapped Shrimp

**Welcome to chapter 1 of The Crew of Eleven. Instead of writing of an RWBY fanfic, I decided to write a One Piece one, since I just started watching it a few days ago. It follows the canon right up until Luffy beats Arlong. And that's where we start our story. Also, obviously, there will be two OCs who join the Straw Hats. This and Adaptation will be coming out every other week, this one Thank you and hope you enjoy.**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**Labels/Author's Notes/Text**

* * *

As Luffy smashed Arlong through the Arlong Park building, the building came crumbling down. As the giant shark head crashed to the bottom, the floor opened up revealing a basement. With Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji out of commission, and Usopp to scared and too tired to move from his hiding spot behind the wall, Nami decided to search it herself since even she didn't know it exists and she was forced to stay in that building for years. Nami jumped down since there didn't appear to be another way.

"Hello? Anyone down here?" She yelled into the darkness. No answer came. As she walked further in, she found a large steel box.

'What the hell is this? Why would Arlong need this? Or a basement for that matter.' She thought to herself.

Out of nowhere, she hears a very shaky voice respond. "Hello? Is someone out there?"

"Yes? Who are you? And where are you?" She asked the metal box.

"In here? Can you let me out?" The box asked.

Nami asked if Sanji was ok to want, and he replied, starstruck, as he jumped down into the dark dungeon.

"Sanji can you kick a hole in this box? There's someone trapped in there.

"Sure, Nami my dear. Anything for you." He replied with hearts in his eyes.

Sanji then proceeded to kick the box, smashing it completely, revealing nothing? On closer inspection, Nami and Sanji just saw a pair of massive eyes, twice the size of any normal human's eyes. The eyes themselves had no pupils or irises, they were just rainbow colors constantly changing and fading.

"Oh. So you humans? I never expected a human to be able to kick open the box. Thanks, I've been chained to that box for as long as I can remember" The voice replied.

As the strange character walked out into the light, Nami and Sanji couldn't help but gasp at what they saw. Standing in front of them was a teenager, about Luffy's height, with snow-white hair. But that was all that was human. His skin was a pale red and his feet had no toes, just ended in a point that looked like the end of a crab's leg. He had 4 pairs of arms, which also looked like crab legs. The first and by far the largest had no hands, but two clubs, with white specks on them. The second pair had small pincers on them. The other two had what looked like a fin on each, shaped like mini hearts. On his back was an emerald green carapace, which ended in a shrimp tail that hung of.

"Y-your a-a Fishman." Nami stuttered out.

"Yes, yes I am. my name is Kelb. A pleasure to meet you. And you are?". Kelp asked.

"No, not again. I thought this was over." Nami muttered to herself. But Sanji heard her worries and ran state up to the Fishman and kicked him straight through the roof above.

"You scared my dear Nami. You will pay." Sanji sneered.

Back on the surface, Kelp was recovering from Sanji's kick. "What the fuck was that for?" He yelled.

Right as Sanji landed next to him and tried to kick him, the most unexpected thing happened. Kelb blocked his kick with one of his clubs. "Stop. What did I ever do to you?" Kelp screamed.

"You scared Nami." He replied back.

"Fine then. You want a fight, I will give you one. **Three Hundred Mile Per Punch Impact**!" Kelb said as he punched Sanji directly in the stomach with a flash. It was so fast. Sanji flew high in the air and landed as the crew would find out later, back on the Merry.

Luffy saw this and instantly sprinted over to Kelb. "You're joining my crew. You are so strong. And you can be a good scout because you can swim."

"Wha! Huh! Why would I join your crew? What are you guys, pirates? Wheres Arlong? There's no way you beat him, right?" Kelb blurted out.

"Sure did. And you are joining." Luffy answered.

Just then he heard two voices, the girl's from before and a guy's voice he didn't recognize both say, "There's no point in arguing. He will get you to join the crew whether you like it or not. He is the captain."

Kelb turned his head in the direction of the unknown voice and gasped when he saw who it was, none other than the pirate hunter, Roronoa Zoro. "Fine, I will join. If you got the pirate hunter to join a pirate crew, I guess there really is no point in arguing with him."

* * *

Back on the ship

"Everyone, I would like to announce your newest crew member, Kelb Shelkno. (A/N: Pronounced Shell No). Our watch man and look out." Luffy exclaimed.

"Hi. I am glad to be here. I am Kelb, and as you may have guessed, I'm a Fishman, a mantis shrimp Fishman to be exact. THE STRONGEST THING IN THE OCEAN." He said.

* * *

**Well, that is the end of chapter one of the Crew of eleven. Please don't get mad at me for not posting another chapter of Adaptation. This idea just popped into my head and I had to write it. Just warning you, the reason why this is a romance fanfic is because it is OCxOC, and possibly LuNa if you guys want is. Also, if you are wondering what Kelb's shell actually looks like, look up peacock mantis shrimp on google images and there you go. This is also what is eyes look like. Hope you enjoyed this and Good Bye.**


	2. Voyage

**Hello everyone, and welcome back to Crew of Eleven. I do hope all of you enjoyed the first chapter and Kelb. His name is creative, isn't it? (Just flip the b over the x-axis). Again, I do love feedback, and despite the first chapter's popularity, I didn't get much. I'm trying not to sound like I'm begging, but please, if you have any feedback, negative (if its constructive criticism) or positive, feels free to leave it in a review. With that out of the way enjoy.**

* * *

**On the Merry**

"So, Nami, where are we going?" Luffy asked.

"We are heading to Louge Town. It's close to the Grand Line and it is where the first Pirate King was born and where he was executed." She replied to her captain. "Sanji, would you be a dear and make lunch." Suggested Nami.

"Sure anything for you, my dear" Sang the blond cook, who at the time had hearts for eyes.

"Meat please!" Declared the captain.

"NO SHRIMP OR CRAB. I'M NOT A CANABAL" Screams Kelb from atop the lookout on the mast.

"Sake for me" Demands Zoro.

"FINE. All of you shut up I'm making it" grumbled Sanji.

"Hey, everybody. We going to have company" Kelb informed everyone from the nest.

In the distance, 3 marine ships were on a direct path with the Going Merry.

"Finally, some action. I have been bored out of my mind." Zoro says.

"Why are you excited? Why can't we just go around?" Usopp shouts at the swordsman with turf on his head.

"Guys, they've spotted us. No turning back now. I'm going under." Kelb tells everyone as he jumps off the lookout into the water and swims directly towards the ships.

"Don't take all the fun. Luffy. Slingshot." Zoro and Sanji both say. Luffy than slingshots himself, Zoro, and Sanji towards the ships. They all land on the middle ship just as Kelb climbs up the side of the boat and gets up on deck.

"Straw Hat Pirates and the Fishman. Surrender willingly or we will be forced to take drastic measures." Warns one of the marines onboard as all four of the pirates proceed to get surrounded and every gun pointed at them.

"Hey, guys lets make a deal. Whoever takes down the most marines gets 200 berries from the others." Zoro suggests.

"You're on seaweed head," Sanji says.

"That sounds fun. Me too" Luffy agrees.

"Fine, I might as well take part." remarked.

"OK. One the count of three. Go". Zoro cheats as he runs through a wall of marines.

"If you want to play that way. SUBSONIC SMASH!" Kelb yells and he proceeds to punch a hole through another wall of marines, as well as the rest of the ship in his path. "That's twenty two."

"I'm already at forty you piece of tempura." Informs Sanji as he helicopters a group of marines.

"I'm at forty one you pervy cook" Zoro sneers.

"I think I got fifty seven." Luffy answers as he Gum Gum Axe's the ship on the left. The fight goes on for a few more minutes. Drung that, Zoro and Sanji decide to fight each other while Kelb dives in the water and punches a hole straight through the bottom of the ship on the right. In the end, Kelb and Luffy tied at one hundred and two, while Zoro and Sanji, preoccupied with each other, only got 52 and 54, respectively. So, the captain and the newbie got four hundred berries richer. The group continued on the journey to Louge Town. A sea king "attacked" the ship, but ended up as an early dinner for the crew since they forgot to eat lunch after the marine attack. With the sun setting in the distance, everyone goes to bed. Luffy on top of the Merry's head, Sanji in the kitchen, Kelb in the nest, (**AN: If you don't know what the nest is, it is the lookout tower on the top of the mast**), Nami in her room, and on the back deck, Usopp and Zoro in two chairs.

In the morning, the crew gets quite the surprise when a wanted poster flew into Luffy's face, causing him to jump into the water, which in turn he had to be fished out by Kelb and Zoro since Sanji was cooking breakfast.

After that excitement, Luffy looks at the wanted poster and practically squeals like a teenaged girl in joy. "ITS MY WANTED POSTER, I'M WORTH SIXTY MILLION BERRIES!"

"I don't see how that's a good thing. That is probably the reason why we got attacked yesterday." Nami insisted.

"Sorry to interrupt, but land ahead" Informs Kelb from the nest. When they arrived at Louge Town, they all went their separate ways, Zoro to get swords, Usopp to get something, Nami for paper, Luffy to look for the execution area, Sanji for food, and Kelb for general information. Kelb finds out that on a nearby island, there is a strange person stealing random herbs and other botanic items. And as this is going on, a man in a room of smoke growls at the pirates, planning for an attack.

* * *

**Hello everyone again. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will be posting to two previews for incoming stories. I know writing four stories at once sounds insane, but when I get inspired, I would rather write it down than just forget the ideas. They are called "Kitsune's Kit" and "Miraculous Demi". The titles do slightly give away what fandoms I am writing about. I will put a poll up when both are posted for which one of them you guys want to see first. Again I love feedback. I also am putting this story on a bit of a hiatus because it is the only story of mine that writing it feels more like a chore than fun, and I would rather not something I do for fun feel like a chore, so sorry, but it will be back. I SWEAR ON MY 13 PETS. Have a good weekend. Good bye and Good night and/or day.**


End file.
